1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burner assemblies and, more particularly, it relates to a mounting means for securing a burner to a support means.
2. Description of the Related Art
The burner assemblies known in the art, conventionally employ a burner support, more commonly known as a spider support, which is connected to a mounting element facilitating the mounting of the support to the burner.
Various advancements and improvements have evolved in the art, typical of which is U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,939.
Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,939 discloses a heater unit assembly which provides a burner support including a central ring with support arms radiating therefrom. The arms include projections to stabilize the burner on the support and further an extension arm connected to the central ring extends downwardly to a burner post mounting.
Although this arrangement has some degree of usefulness, it is limited since it incorporates a plurality of components susceptible to thermal fatigue and further, since it requires projections on the burner support to enhance stability.
Willbanks et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,518, disclose a mounting bracket for mounting a spider support to a burner assembly. The bracket includes a sleeve journaled about a portion of the burner leg which is, connected to a support arm via an intermediate member extending therebetween. The support arm provides an abutment member for contact with a vertical portion of the outside leg. In addition, a separate and detached member is associated with the legs of the burner to prevent lateral displacement of the legs relative to each of the same.
As is clearly evident from the teachings of Willbanks et al., an unnecessarily complicated arrangement which relies on a plurality of components is required to achieve sufficient stability and support for a burner.